jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Jak wytresować smoka 3 (film)
Jak wytresować smoka 3 (ang. How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World) - finałowa część trylogii filmowej, kontynuacja filmów Jak wytresować smoka oraz Jak wytresować smoka 2. W Polsce ma ukazać się 15 lutego 2019 roku. Podtytuł filmu w oryginalnej wersji językowej (The Hidden World) został oficjalnie ogłoszony 17 kwietnia 2018 roku.Discover a new world. 1.3.19 W wersji polskiej jednak nie posiada on podtytułu. Film ma własną stronę internetową. Streszczenie Oficjalne opisy Pierwszy oficjalny zarys fabuły filmu (nieoficjalne tłumaczenie): :Gdy Czkawka realizuje swoje marzenie o tworzeniu pokojowej smoczej utopii, uwagę Szczerbatka przyciąga dzika, nieuchwytna smoczyca. Gdy nad wioskę nadciąga niebezpieczeństwo, a rola Czkawki jako wodza zostaje poddana próbie, zarówno chłopak, jak i jego smok, stają przed niemożliwymi do podjęcia decyzjami, by ocalić ich rasy.How to Train Your Dragon 3 Release Date Spring 2019 Oficjalna strona internetowa filmu przedstawia następujący opis fabuły filmu (nieoficjalne polskie tłumaczenie): :Studio DreamWorks Animation przedstawia od dawna oczekiwaną kulminację jednego z najpopularniejszych animowanych serii w historii filmu, "Jak wytresować smoka 3". Co rozpoczęło się nietypową przyjaźnią między nastoletnim wikingiem a straszliwą Nocną Furią, stało się epicką trylogią, która odmieniła ich życie. W następnym rozdziale, Czkawka i Szczerbatek w końcu odkryją swoje prawdziwe przeznaczenia: wódz wioski jako władca Berk u boku Astrid, i smoczy przywódca swojej rasy. Z biegiem czasu najmroczniejsze zagrożenie, któremu stawią czoła - a także pojawienie się samicy Nocnej Furii - wystawi ich przyjaźń na próbę ciężką jak nigdy dotąd.How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Synopsis Streszczenie fabuły filmu z oficjalnej polskiej ulotki kinowej: : DreamWorks Animation przedstawia ostatnią już część opowieści o niezwykłej przyjaźni młodego Wikinga i smoka. Wiking Czkawka, który wraz z przyjaciółką Astrid zarządza teraz osadą Berk, stworzył tam cudowny azyl dla smoków. W niewielkiej wiosce w najlepszej zgodzie mieszkają teraz ludzie i te z pozoru straszne bestie. Niespodziewanie w okolicy pojawia się ktoś całkiem nowy - piękna smoczyca, Biała Furia. I wtedy wszystko się zmienia. Szczerbatek, smok Czkawki, kompletnie traci głowę dla lśniącobiałej Furii. Ale nikt nie wie, że skrywa ona pewną groźną tajemnicę, coś, co niesie niezwykłe zagrożenie dla wszystkich mieszkańców Berku. Oto jej śladem podąża ktoś, kto postanowił schwytać i uwięzić wszystkie smoki na świecie. Czkawka i Szczerbatek muszą więc wyruszyć w niebezpieczną podróż w poszukiwaniu tajemniczej krainy, bezpiecznego smoczego świata, o którym mówią legendy. Człowiek i smok będą wspólnie walczyć, by ochronić to, co dla nich najważniejsze. Inne informacje Ponadto ze zwiastuna wynika, że Czkawka oraz Astrid odkryją Ukryty Świat, stanowiący znajdującą się pod oceanem kryjówkę smoków. Główny antagonista, Grimmel the Grisly, okaże się smoczym łowcą, który w przeszłości doprowadził do wyginięcia niemal wszystkich Nocnych Furii - oprócz Szczerbatka. W obliczu nadchodzącego zagrożenia Czkawka jako wódz Wandali zmuszony będzie rozważyć decyzję o przesiedleniu swoich ludzi i smoków, by zapewnić im bezpieczeństwo. Bohaterowie i obsada Główni bohaterowie *Czkawka Haddock - głos: Jay Baruchel *Valka - głos: Cate Blanchett *Astrid Hofferson - głos: America Ferrera *Pyskacz Gbur - głos: Craig Ferguson *Śledzik Ingerman - głos: Christopher Mintz-Plasse *Sączysmark Jorgenson - głos: Jonah Hill *Mieczyk Thorston - głos:T. J. Miller *Szpadka Thorston - głos: Kristen Wiig *Eret - głos: Kit Harington *Stoick Ważki - głos: Gerard Butler Według niepotwierdzonych przez twórców informacji mają pojawić się także: *Drago Krwawdoń - głos: Djimon Hounsou Nowi bohaterowie *Grimmel the Grisly - głos: F. Murray Abraham *Nieznana postać - głos: AJ Kane Smoki *Szczerbatek (Nocna Furia) *Bezimienna Furia (Biała Furia) *Wichura (Śmiertnik Zębacz) *Hakokieł (Koszmar Ponocnik) *Jot i Wym (Zębiróg Zamkogłowy) *Sztukamięs (Gronkiel) *Fishmeat (Gronkiel) *Chmuroskok (Stormcutter) *Czaszkochrup (Gruchotnik) *Maruda (Hotburple) *Oszołomostrach Drago (Oszołomostrach) Nowe gatunki smoków *Biała Furia *Deathgripper *Hobgobbler *Crimson Goregutter Wideo Zwiastuny thumb|center|670 px Muzyka ze zwiastuna: *John Powell, Where's Hiccup? - ''Jak wytresować smoka (soundtrack) *John Powell, ''Dragon Racing - Jak wytresować smoka 2 (soundtrack) *Ed Sheeran, Castle on the Hill Muzyka ze zwiastuna: *John Powell, Stoick's Ship ''- ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 (soundtrack) *Hills x Hills - Learning to Fly (Cover) *Distant Cousins, Are You Ready (On Your Own) Klipy Ścieżka dźwiękowa Produkcja Daty premiery Według informacji z portali Filmweb.pl oraz IMDB, daty premiery dla poszczególnych krajów są następujące: Ciekawostki * Jest to jedyny film w trylogii, który w oryginalnej wersji językowej zamiast numeru posiada podtytuł (The Hidden World w tłumaczeniu oznacza "ukryty świat"). Jednak w wielu wersjach językowych (m.in. polskiej) zamiast podtytułu jest cyfra. * Z okazji nadchodzącej premiery filmu, polskie wydawnictwo Znak zapowiedziało wydanie kompletnego przetłumaczonego na język polski cyklu powieściowego Jak wytresować smoka autorstwa Cressidy Cowell. * Pierwszy zwiastun filmu został upubliczniony w dniu urodzin reżysera Deana DeBlois, czyli 8 czerwca 2018 roku. * Azjatycja wersja zwiastuna różni się od oryginalnego początkową sceną - zamiast starszego Czkawki z brodą pokazany w niej jest Czkawka jeszcze jako dwudziestokilkulatek. Zmiana spowodowana jest niską popularnością bród na chińskim rynkuDean DeBlois o chińskim zwiastunie. Linki zewnętrzne Zobacz też en:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World es:Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón 3 ru:Как приручить Дракона 3 de:Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht 3 Kategoria:Uniwersum Kategoria:Filmy